


Trusting you (ziall hybrid)

by stacieelliswulf



Category: ziall hybrid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacieelliswulf/pseuds/stacieelliswulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziall story if you dont like boyxboy dont read.  Niall is a hybrid and Zayn, Liam, Louis, and Harry are friends. Zayn finds Niall in an ally way. Zayn takes him home. Will Niall learn to trust the boys read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry their may be bad spelling, grammer, and punctuation in this story so please dont judge me.

I heard footsteps and thought it was him. So I ran and hid behined a trash can in and allyway. I started to tremble all over. When I heard a kind but firm voice say now now i wont hurt you. You dont have to be afraid of me its okay really. Hugh im a freaking cat hybrid; who gust so happens to be running away from abusive sibblings and parents and this person who happens to be really atractive is telling me everythings going to be okay, I dont een know him yeah like thats going to happen. I bare my my sarp teeth and hiss get away from me. Its okay i dont want to hurt you i just want to see if your okay I saw you run in here and all I thought maybe something might be wrong and I wanted to see if I could help with anything.


	2. learning to trust

I didnt know if he was telling the truth or what. But I was hungry and i didnt really have any other choice. I finally decided to stand up and introduce myself to this handsome man. Nall horan stop thinking that this instint you just meet te guy and you already call him atractive. He could be a serial kller for hybrids for all you know. M-my names Nial Horan damn it why'd you have to.stutter. th eman with the amzing black hair and brown eyes says its very nice to meet you Niall. My names Zayn Malik.


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn looks at me as if he expects me to say something. So where are we going i ask as we walk down the ally way and take a right. Well i thought maybe u would like some clean clothes and someplace warm to sleep tonight he says. I almost purr at the sound of his vocie. I look up and realise that the place we where going was the place i walk by everyday to go home from the park. When we walked in it smelt like homade surgar cookies. I melted into the couch it was so soft and comforatable. Zayn sites next to me and laughs. You okay there he ask? Yeah i say.why wouldnt i be okay i reply?


End file.
